Dangan Ronpan: Re-spair
by MiserableFairy13
Summary: Monokuma is back with another serving of despair! Follow the students as they attempt to escape, but not before finding out horrifying secrets about the giant evil teddy bear and everything associated with Hope's Peak.
1. Prelude to Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpan Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukosei or Mato Kuroi, who is from Black Rock Shooter

AN: If a name has an asterisk beside it, then it is female. If it doesn't, it is male. This is so nobody gets confused gender-wise. And if the Couple is killed, both are killed.

*Chie Akukoro: Super High School Level Figure Skater

Taro Arabe: Super High School Level Genius

*Mika Shizune and Ryo Otonashi: Super High School Level Couple

Rei Yamato: Super High School Level Artist

*Kanade Kazuto: Super High School Level Decorator

*Sayaka Nonoka: Super High School Level Oriental Girl

Shinichi Hinata: Super High School Level Violinist

*Mato Kuroi: Super High School Level Basketball Player

Kenji Maruyama: Super High School Level Translator

Taji Inorichi: Super High School Level Inventor

Kunio Watari: Super High School Level Intern

*Hanara Sakamoto: Super High School Level Optimist

*Moe Hirana: Super High School Level Gardener

Nori Akuri: Super High School Level Ninja

It was the very morning of me starting at Hope's Peak Academy. My name is Moe Hirana, and I'm a gardener. My favorite flowers are poppies, daffodils, and tulips. It is false that I use artificial fertilizer to get my banana trees to grow so quickly. Anyway, back on topic. I waved to my mother as I stepped out of the car. I was sure this would be the best year of my life. But as I crossed into the school, the world became to swirl and I fell to the ground. Then, all was black.

"H-hey, wake up already! Oh, never mind. I suppose I should carry you to the infirmary."

When I woke up, I was in an infirmary, on a soft, cushy, and most importantly, normal cot. Rising, I noticed some people that hadn't woke up. The good side of me wanted to try and wake them. The lazy side of me wanted to go back to sleep. In the end, my good side won. I walked over to a lavender-haired girl with long, slightly wavy hair. She wore a locket. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked into it. It was a picture of a guy. He had blonde hair and red eyes. Maybe he was her boyfriend? I got a huge shock when she sat up, and shrieked at the top of her lungs, "Stop touching my locket!" Startled, I released it and stepped back. While I recovered, she calmed down. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "my name is Mika Shizune. That was a gift from my boyfriend. He's over there. " She pointed to a boy standing in the corner that I somehow missed. "Cool," I lied. "My name is Moe Hirana. I'm the Super High School Level Gardener. So, what's your title?" Mika got a dreamy look in her eyes. "You mean our title. My boyfriend's name is Ryo Otonashi. Together, we're the Super High School Level Couple."

_**Super High School Level Couple-Mika Shizune and Ryo Otonashi**_

A boy walked up to us. He wore a black shirt and pants, along with sandals. On the back of his shirt was a katana. "Hello, Shizune Mika and Hirana Moe. My name is Akuri Nori. Please don't try to refer to me as Nori, because you are not familiar with me and probably will never be. I am the Super High School Level Ninja."

_**Super High School Level Ninja-Nori Akuri**_

This Akuri guy struck me as stuck-up, arrogant, and rude. If all ninjas are like that, I'm never talking about one again. Smiling blandly, I asked him, "How did you know our names?" He looked at me like I was crazy. Then he left, slamming the door shut. The trio of us walked out to the gymnasium. There were a lot of people already there, one who I recognized from the orchestra I had gone to on Christmas as Shinichi Hinata, the Super High School Level Violinist.

_**Super High School Level Violinist- Shinichi Hinata**_

He smiled at us, and said to us, "Hello, I'm Shinichi Hinata, the Super High School Level Violinist." Then he offered Mika a rose. She fell to the ground in a dead faint with her eyes glazed over and a huge smile. For a girlfriend, she sure wasn't faithful. Sighing, he said, "Now that that's over with, let me properly introduce myself. I'm the Violinist, but I'm also pretty smart. I'll be helpful, I guess." A boy walked up to us, and said, "Compared to me, you are probably not that smart." He had light brown hair with hazel eyes and he wore a suit. "I'm Taro Arabe, the Super High School Level Genius.

_**Super High School Level Genius-Taro Arabe**_

"I know who you two are because of my research. You are Moe Hirana, the famous gardener. And meanwhile, you are Shinichi Hinata, the violinist. Did you two black out at the entrance to the school?" Giving each other a mutual glance, we did the only thing to do-nod. "I figured," he mumbled. "Everyone I have asked so far said that." "So far," a girl said. She wore a light green dress and a pair of matching thigh-high boots. Her hair was red and it was pulled up in twintails. "I'm Chie Akukoro, I don't believe you've met me before. I am the Super High School Level Figure Skater. Anyway, I did not black out at the entrance. I made it to the second floor to look for the office before I blacked out.

_**Super High School Level Figure Skater- Chie Akukoro**_

Suddenly, a platform begin rising out of the floor. On it stood a black and white teddy bear, with a business suit and a nametag that clearly said, "Monokuma." On instinct, I clutched Shinichi's arm. His face turned red. "Upupupu, you bastards, I see there are only twelve of you. That couple apparently isn't here. That was very rude of you, you assholes!"

A girl with black pigtails and blue eyes stood up. "No, that's rude of you!" she cried. "You snuck up on us and knocked us out. Where's the headmaster?!"

_**Super High School Level Basketball Player- Mato Kuroi**_

Giving her the evil eye, Monokuma responded, "I am, kiddies! You will be trapped here forever!" On that part, people murmured. "Well, not forever. Just until you kill somebody."

With that, he pulled on a string and a projector snapped on.

Monokuma's Rules for High School Life of Mutual Killing

-To properly enjoy this high school life of mutual killing, you will stay here forever

-To leave, you must kill another student

-If you kill, you may not let anybody find out

-If you do, you will be executed

-Kill somebody and not get caught, you escape

-When somebody dies, there will be a class trial

-You have dorms. You must only sleep in a dorm

-You may not attack the headmaster

-You may not kill two or more people at the same time

-Disobeying any of these rules will result in death

Then he threw some sort of devices at our heads. They conveniently bounced off our heads and into our hands. Each had our names on them. After he threw them, Monokuma looked at us and said, "Follow me, people!" And so we did. That begin our high school life of mutual killing.

We entered into a theater. There was a giant movie screen with people's images on them. The first one was a boy with a white color-stained coat, a sketchpad, and jeans with a black t-shirt.

_**Super High School Level Artist-Rei Yamato**_

The next was a girl with two long pink braids and blue eyes. She wore a Lolita-type outfit, but smiled brightly. Something about her just radiated hope and light.

_**Super High School Level Optimist- Hanara Sakamoto**_

After was a serious-looking boy with dark brown hair and light gray eyes. He wore a suit(no surprise there) and an expensive watch.

_**Super High School Level Intern- Kunio Watari**_

Then there was a girl with sparkling purple eyes and an Oriental purple dress with flowing sleeves, a bow belt, sandals, and flowers in her hair. She appeared to have a dark purple hair up in a bun.

_**Super High School Level Oriental Girl- Sayaka Nonoka**_

Now a boy with white hair and gold eyes. He wore white robes with a gold belt.

_**Super High School Level Translator- Kenji Maruyama**_

Sigh. A girl with blonde hair and silver eyes, and a short black dress.

_**Super High School Level Decorator- Kanade Kazuto**_

The last one-blue hair and orange eyes. He wore a toolbelt with a plaid shirt and jeans.

_**Super High School Level Inventor- Taji Inorichi**_

"Now that that is done, I dismiss you!" said Monokuma. "But if you want to see something cool, stay." The only one who left anyway was Nonoka-san. She seemed very troubled. Monokuma held up a disc and inserted it into the VCR. On it was the sound of screams. It was creepy, but I didn't care until I heard my nii-san's voice. Now, normally, my brother is pretty resilient, so I don't know what they did to him…and I really don't want to find out. Just saying. Everyone left.


	2. Investigation: I

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dangan Ronpan or Black Rock Shooter

I woke up that morning, still clutching my sheets. My bedroom was pretty enough, just like I would have it at home. Heading downstairs, I went to the kitchenette. The dorms were divided into 5 groups of 3 people in dorms next to each other, a bathroom, and kitchen on a floor. Currently I roomed with Sayaka and Mika. Mika was mad because Ryo had been separated from her. When I knocked on her door, she didn't respond. I figured she was sleeping, so I didn't come in.

When I got down to the cafeteria, everyone was wide-awake but Ryo and Mika, which was odd. They must have slept in one room together. Monokuma didn't say you couldn't sleep in another dorm. Oh well. Everyone wanted to go outside to explore.

Conversation this morning as follows:

HANARA: Good morning, everyone! Isn't this a beautiful day?

TARO: Easy enough for you to say. I was up all night figuring out the most likely to kill.

KANADE: And…your results?

TARO: Why do you need to know?

SAYAKA: I get it now! You suspect me to kill, don't you? Wahhhh! You're so mean!

SHINICHI: Actually, now that we see your personality, you are likely to kill…

REI: I agree with you. And that Kuroi girl.

MATO: Hey! Just because I'm a basketball player doesn't mean I'm physically adept or anything.

TAJI: Hi, guys. I invented something to make pancakes.

KENJI: You idiotic inventor. Pancakes, basketball, and meanness are not going to help us at all. In fact, you made Sayaka go back upstairs, and if she's likely to kill and you got on her bad side, don't expect a tomorrow. Also, guys, never let your guard down. In my opinion, any human could kill. It just takes the correct incentive.

(Everyone notices Sayaka Nonoka has gone back upstairs to the dorms)

KUNIO: Guys, the couple is missing. What could that mean?

CHIE: Maybe they wanted to sleep in.

NORI: Or Sayaka is brutally murdering them as we speak.

CHIE: There's always that.

HANARA: I think we should do a group activity! Like…painting? Yeah! That's good!

REI: I second that

CHIE: I third that

NORI: I don't think so. If everyone is gathered and busy, then we won't know if a few people disappear until we discover the dead bodies.

KANADE: Lighten up, Nori!

SHINICHI: Yeah, just go with the flow for once.

TARO: You people are dumb and useless

REI: So, can we do this?

NORI: Fine. But don't expect peace and happiness until we get out of this place.

(Everyone leaves to go to the art room. Sayaka appears out of nowhere and joins us.)

[I'm actually having fun, maybe this won't be so bad.]

Time flew by and soon it was almost curfew.

Just then, we hear a scream and the sound of something heavy being dropped on the floor. Everyone rushed outside and through the hallway to the supply closet.

There, smiling, was the corpse of Sayaka Nonoka.

"Attention, all! A body had been found! Please commence your investigation! The Monokuma File is next to the body!"

My first reaction was to kneel on the floor. As I kneeled, though, my knee dipped in something wet.

(Huh? This stuff is red, but thick. It's goopy…oh, it's paint! There's the bottle, next to the body, but why would the bottle be so far away?)

EVIDENCE FOUND: PAINT BOTTLE AND STAIN

Someone must have moved the bottle, then. There is paint around the area of Sayaka's eyes, which means it was thrown into them to prevent her from grabbing something. There is also a skillet from the kitchen, which I guess was the heavy object that was dropped. Eww, it has blood and hair on it from Sayaka.

EVIDENCE FOUND: MURDER OBJECT, SKILLET

I picked up the paint bottle, and underneath it was a contact. It must have fallen out while the killer banged Sayaka on the head with the skillet.

EVIDENCE FOUND: CONTACT LENSE

On Sayaka's head, though, is blood, not as much as expected, but no bump, so how is it possible that she died of head bleeding from being whacked on the head? Then what did the skillet have to do with anything? However, there were some glass shards on the floor from the big mirror that was shattered. They also have blood, but no hair. Two murder items? Guess I should look at the Monokuma File.

EVIDENCE FOUND: GLASS SHARDS

Victim: Sayaka Nonoka

Cause of death: head bleeding

Comments: Upupu, you damn bastards, solve the case already!

Hey, the paint was pretty high up, so only a tall person could have pulled it down. They appear to already have been opened, which means the killer planned this.

EVIDENCE: HIGH SHELF PAINT POT

Also…what's funny is that Sayaka appears not to have struggled. There is no blood other than her own, so she didn't hurt the murderer, therefore she must have been waiting for them. Is there anything in her pockets? Oh, there's a knife. She appears to have been prepared to be killed…why didn't she stab them?!

TARO: Oh, hello, Hirana-san. While I was investigating, I noticed that in the restroom down the hall, there seems to be an awful lot of blood, and it's recent. Maybe the body was moved? Also, in the bathroom was chloroform and a napkin.

EVIDENCE FOUND! BLOOD IN RESTROOM

EVIDENCE FOUND! CHLOROFORM

MOE: So that explains why there was no sign of struggle! Well, when I was investigating, there was not that much blood. The murder weapon appeared to be a skillet, but there were also glass shards. Both had blood on them, but only the skillet had hair. Maybe the body _was_ moved. But why would the shards have blood on them if there were no other cuts?

"Attention, all! It's class trial time! Follow the black and white arrows!"

MOE: You dumb bear! The white arrows have blended in with the floor!

"Upupu!"


	3. Class Trial I

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dangan Ronpan or Black Rock Shooter

CLASS TRIAL TIME

Evidence so far:

Paint bottle and stain

Skillet

Contact

Glass shards in restroom

Glass shards in closet

Chloroform

Knife in pocket

MIKA: I'm so sorry…but me and Ryo-kun missed this. Who died?

KANADE: Sayaka died of head bleeding. She was murdered in a supply closet. Does anyone own glasses or contacts?

CHIE: I don't know who owns contacts, but I do own glasses and contacts, Sayaka owned glasses but no contacts, Kunio and Shinichi own glasses, but I guess they could have contacts even though they don't need them.

TARO: The Monokuma File said she died of head bleeding, but there wasn't enough blood on the head. However, there was a fitting amount of blood in the woman's bathroom.

SHINICHI: So the killer's a girl?

RYO: Not quite…it could have been a guy that murdered her in the woman's bathroom to throw us off track.

MOE: I don't think so…I think the murder occurred in the supply closet because there was paint thrown into her eyes to stun her. The jars were open, meaning it was planned out. She had a knife in her pocket just in case, but was knocked out with chloroform.

NORI: I seem to remember that the paint was on a high shelf and only a tall person could reach it. There was no stool, and standing on the table would not be high enough.

TAJI: Hey, wait…that's false. The killer could have gotten some boxes and stood on them, then put them back.

KUNIO: What I don't understand is that there were two mirrors broken. Why go to the trouble of breaking them both?

PROGRESS! "breaking them both"

MATO: No, maybe after being knocked out, Sayaka woke up sooner than the killer anticipated and SHE broke the mirror in the ensuing struggle.

TARO: That make sense, actually, but why then would the killer break the bathroom mirror if they had the skillet?

MIKA: Let's talk about that. What did the skillet have to do with the case?

KANADE: Well, wasn't she murdered with it?

NORI: If she was murdered with the skillet, then why was the mirror broken?

Because the killer needed another murder weapon

Because Sayaka herself broke the mirror

_**Because it was a distraction**_

MOE: I've got it now! It was just a distraction!

CHIE: What did the killer try to hide?

TARO: Actually, I remember something now. The blood in the bathroom was probably red paint, now that you mention, because there were red stained paper towels in the trash can. Probably from wiping up the real blood.

TARO: You know what the killer was trying to hide, don't you, Hanara?

Hanara: EH?!

TARO: You were the one that suggested it in the first place. We were warned against letting our guard down, but you still suggested it. Was it because you knew that somebody would try to kill? Or…are you the murderer?

HANARA: Fine! I was blackmailed!

MONOKUMA: Yep, folks! Epic Plot Twist!

HANARA: I was only trying to save all of you…the killer told me if I didn't suggest painting, they would kill the rest of you!

CHIE: So you knew we were going to die?

KANADE: Look, Hanara, just tell us who the killer was! They can't hurt you in here.

HANARA: Fine. It was Rika.

RIKA: No! It couldn't be me!

CHIE: Where's your alibi, then?

RYO: I can give it for her. She doesn't wear glasses, nor contacts. Neither do I. We have the results of a doctor's visit, and it includes an eye exam. (produces paper from bag) See?

CHIE: I hate to say it, but Ryo is right. That means Hanara lied!

HANARA: I didn't do it! I'M INNOCENT! I'M INNOCENT! I couldn't possibly have enough strength to kill somebody with a skillet!

NORI: Let me piece it together for you, then.

Hanara went insane and just wanted to get out of here.

So, she prepared everything the night before

She didn't know who she would kill, but she suggested painting

After a few hours, she slipped off and waited for someone to go to the supply closet for more paint.

When Sayaka came, she whacked her over the head, then wiped up the blood with spare towels. The "blood" in the bathroom was red paint, and the mirror was broken as a decoy. Yes, the skillet was the real murder weapon, and she left it around because we wouldn't think the killer was a girl. Hanara does wear contacts.

NORI: Am I right, Hanara?

MONOKUMA: Let's vote!

Voting options:

Chie Akukoro

Mika Shizune and Ryo Otonashi

Hanara Sakamoto

CHIE: The fuck…? Why am I on the ballot?

MONOKUMA: Because you're a damn fucking annoying shitty bitch and that couple are douchebags

I didn't want to do it…but I condemned Hanara to her death. Monokuma pulled out an answer key, and said, "Wow, you guys! That psycho pretender bitch was the murderer!"

CLASS TRIAL COMPLETE!

Execution: Hopeful Death

Hanara was required to run around a track 5 times. If she was done before a giant crane smashed her, she wouldn't die. As she was nearing the finish, she slipped on a banana, and the wrecking ball crushed her. Blood ran out the sides of the giant metal ball.

It was terrifying. Monokuma laughed, and said, "See you bastards tomorrow!"


End file.
